The Experiments
by Syr-youkai
Summary: Kyr and Syr are two ordinary kids until they discover they are not normal. Why do they have tails? Why does Team Wildfire want to capture them? And why am I asking rhetorical questions? Read and you'll find the answers! (Summery is rubbish, story is good)
1. The Storm

I own no pokémon cries although if I did I would want a Ho-oh and an Articuno...daydreams Sorry. Anyway yeah, no pokémon so don't bother knocking and coming around to sue otherwise I'll set my Mew on you! (If I had one) cries

* * *

"Kyr! Kyr!" 

Kyr sighed resolutely. He was sick of hearing his mum's echoing voice shout about the craggy rocks. He wanted nothing better to do than to laze about on a dozy Saturday, but no, his mum wanted him to help her Spring Clean the house. But why? It wasn't his job, cleaning should be a mum's job; he should be out fishing, not hiding inside the branches of a tree from her.

"Kyr?! Get over here this instant!" his mum shouted once again with pure annoyance in her voice.

He didn't move though, instead he laid back against the trunk of the tree and looked up through the leaves to the top branches as the sun filtered through. _I could lay here for hours,_ he thought.

"Your mum wants you" came a small voice below him.

Kyr looked down and saw Syr there below him. Syr and her two parents (beside Kyr and his mum) were the only people living on their island; it was a very desolate island, surrounded by tall black craggy rocks and a sea surrounding it. Apparently they were part of a small island chain made out of the Seafoam Islands and Cinnabar Island, although now those Islands had been destroyed by a volcano more than thirty years ago.

Syr looked up at her neighbour with her big emerald eyes. Her mint green hair curled back (in the style of Nurse Joy's) was mostly hidden by a white cap with a pale yellow brim. Her 15-year-old body was filling nicely with feminine curves which were hidden by a black tee-shirt covered by a white jacket and navy three-quarter length trousers that revealed her tanned legs. Around her neck was a golden chain with a small red and white ball charm on it. In the middle of her forehead was an emerald-like oval shaped jewel which seemed like it could never be removed. Once or twice when they were younger Kyr tried to steal it off her but it seemed to be embedded in her skin so in the end he gave up.

"Your mum wants you" she said again looking at Kyr through the branches.

Kyr shifted slightly on his branch and crossed his arms. His hair was a thick silver mass covering his ears which only went up with a slight quiff at the front; the quiff itself had a maroon tinge. His eyes were a deep blue and he wore a white short sleeved tee-shirt with a ball logo on it. He wore khaki trousers and ordinary sneakers. He also had some incredibly hairy palms almost like fur (which to Kyr and the rest of the islanders didn't seem too worried about) and his canine teeth were sharper than anyone else's on the island, giving him an unfair advantage at an eating competition.

"So?" he muttered paying no attention to the girl.

Suddenly a piecing voice ripped through the tranquillity and Kyr almost fell off his branch, Syr jumped with fright as Kyr's rampaging mum came charging towards his tree.

"Kyr you get down here right now!" she growled, glaring up the tree at her son.

Syr cautiously stepped away as Kyr, with a moody response jumped down from the tree to face the wrath of his mum.

His mum instantly grabbed him by the ear and began dragging him away from the tree and Syr. As they stormed off towards the house all Syr could eventually hear was Kyr's mum's angry shouts ("Why do you never behave?!")and Kyr's moans of pain and annoyance ("I'm 16 mum! Quit it! Its embarrassing!").

She muttered something under her breath and shook her head as she made her way to her house and her bedroom.

Kyr in the meantime was standing in the middle of a bomb hit room with clothes and games and comics everywhere. He stood there with a bored expression, holding a broom as he listened to his mum's ranting.

"You have been sitting around all day! Your room's a pig-sty and you do absolutely nothing to help around here! Why, that girl Syr does everything for her parents, why can't you be more like her?"

"Why do you always compare me to her?!" Kyr exploded, "I do more work for you than she does for her parents! And I bet I'm smarter than her too!"

"Smartness has nothing to do with it. If your dad was still here there'd be less work for you to do but he's not so stop complaining!"

With that she slammed his bedroom door shut and left Kyr to think over the argument again and again in his head.

"It's not fair!" he shouted throwing the broom to the floor and opening his bedroom window, "Stupid parents!" he grumbled as he lifted his leg out of the window and jumped down.

"I'll show her!" he muttered as he ran to his special secret hiding place that Syr didn't even know of. It was a small gap between two big black rocks at the coast. Although he didn't like water he especially liked this place, there was a small recluse covered with soft, golden sand. And he wasn't willing to share that secret with anybody. There, he laid down on a rock and began sunbathing in the warm light.

Syr was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed as she continued to read. Suddenly, she felt a slight uncomfortable twinge shiver down her spine. She looked out of her open window at the bright sunny day and the deep blue sky. She stared at it for five minutes before walking over to the living room where her parents were.

"There's a storm coming" she said simply.

Her parents looked up at her puzzledly then glanced out of the window then back to her again, "Are you sure?" they asked, "Its beautiful weather out there at the moment."

"Positive" she stated, "I'll go and tell Kyr and his mum to put up the storm shutters"

Her parents nodded and let her go as she headed over to Kyr's house.

Not too long later the little island was being battered and beaten by huge waves and gale force winds. The waves rose high over the large black rocks and came far too close to the two tiny houses. The tree's leaves were ripped of branches, shells and rocks were swept away and replaced by new ones from deeper in the ocean.

Kyr clutched one of the rocks with his bare hands as tightly as he could. He screamed as the water came ever closer towards him, although it couldn't be heard over the sound of the storm.

"S…stay back" he hissed at the water in a miserable attempt to keep his fear away from him.

Meanwhile Syr was charging around the island, struggling to keep her hat on her head she searched all the favourite haunts of Kyr but to no avail.

_Where is he?_ She thought as she began scrambling over the wet rocks that were being pounded by large waves.

Then she heard a scream through the roar and she began climbing towards it, waves covered her and move than once she almost slipped and fell into the icy waters below.

Kyr was now soaked to the bone, any chances of getting away without being wet were forgotten, he continued to clutch the rock although now it was wet and slippery, he screamed again as a torrent of water engulfed him. Suddenly pain shot through the side of his head, a throbbing pain followed by stinging that went through him like a knife. Again another wave came along, this time it bashed his head harder against the rock as it had done a moment before. Before Kyr had chance to react he was already being swept away by the massive fury.

Syr looked over at the sea that was so peaceful a little while ago. She scuttered across the flat, slippery, slime covered rocks, still calling out Kyr's name in some small attempt to reach him. As she shouted a wave came out of nowhere as she took a step to another rock, she lost her footing and slipped. She fell catching her elbows and legs on the sharp rocks and landed in the deep, icy waters.

Kyr awoke.

He felt the warm sun on his face and the sound of birds chattering in the air. He opened his eyes and sat up. He was on a beach and was facing a large expanse of ocean before him. Instantly he knew this was not home, there were no large rocks and the 'island' that he seemed to be on was far too big.

_Where am I? _he pondered as he attempted to scratch his head but stopped himself as a wave of pain went though his skull.

"Dammit" he muttered as he attempted to stand. His legs felt like jelly and his clothes were stiff through the salt in the water. He grumbled as he surveyed the landscape about himself.

The beach was covered in sand, and a small amount of shells and stones. Further away he could see grassland, or perhaps heather fields (although he had no idea what they were called since there were no such things like that on his island). He rubbed the back of his neck as he felt the sun burn down brightly upon it.

"Where am I?" he mused as he turned about and looked over the vast expanse of ocean.

Then something caught his eye, not too far away there was a black figure. Instantly he ran (or jogged rather) towards it. Eventually when he reached it he was shocked to discover Syr!

Syr was laying chest down on the beach, her eyes closed, her hair and clothes bedraggled and covered with a small amount of blood.

Kyr looked at her in shock. He bent down next to her and began shaking her whispering 'wake up wake up'. When he was given no answer his eyes began to fill with tears. He rolled her over onto her back to look at her pale face. He placed one arm under her back and sat her up slightly as the tears began to trickle down his face.

"Syr." He whispered, unable to take his eyes off her lifeless form. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against her chest. He sniffed as the tears continued to cascade down his face before he looked up at the bright blue sky.

"I didn't want her to die!" he shouted angrily, continuing to clutch Syr's form, "Why'd you do this? Why? Why did she have to die?!" he then lowered his head and closed his eyes and began to whimper and sob.

"Um…I'm not dead" came a quiet and, slightly confused voice.

Kyr looked up and looked at Syr who was staring confusedly up at him. Kyr smiled brightly biting his bottom lip out of joy, ignoring the tears down his face.

"Um…what are you doing?" she said to him.

Kyr looked at the way he was holding her and went bright red quickly letting go and rubbing his eyes as he stood up awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, nothing…no…no reason…"

Syr stood up and rubbed the sand of her clothes, pausing as she rubbed the scratches and bruises she had gained earlier. "Where are we?" she asked, gazing about at the area around her.

"Who knows?" said Kyr still too embarrassed to look at his friend.

After a few moments thought they decided they had better find a town to try and call their parents to see if they were alright. They headed towards the heathery area north of the beach only to find a small path leading from the beach. As they walked along they passed a small sign saying: _Cinnabar Island – Pallet Town_. The two looked curiously at it. They had never heard of this Pallet town and were unsure what to expect.

After several hours of walking without seeing any signs of human life they began to get worried.

"Kyr. What if…what if we're on a different continent? What if they speak another language here? What then?" she asked walking behind him slightly with a worried voice.

Kyr sighed, the heat and Syr's whining was getting to him, "You nitwit. The sign said '_Cinnabar Island – Pallet Town'_. We know about Cinnabar Island. It got destroyed by that volcano years ago in mum's time. We can't be on a different continent then can we?"

Syr looked to the floor, rather embarrassed as she followed behind him quietly. _No wonder Kyr's always in charge and is always the leader…he always keeps a cool head about everything…I'm more useless then helpful_ she thought sadly.

"Ahha! And now to watch the mating ritual of the elusive Spearow…" came a voice from an area of long grass.

The two looked at each other before carefully sneaking through the grass towards the voice. They pulled back some long grass and spotted a man there. His hair was black but was beginning to grey. He wore a white lab coat and was lying on his stomach with a notebook in his hands, watching an odd and rather large bird very carefully.

The bird looked about at the two faces staring at it through the grass, it squawked with an odd "Spear!" squawk before it batted its wings and flew away.

The man in the lab coat looked up at it sadly before he began hitting his head with the notepad shouting, "Five years! Five years of extensive research all came down to this!"

"Um…we're sorry we scared your bird away" said Syr apologetically as she came out of the long grass and stepped over to the man.

"Yeah. Whatever, sorry" said Kyr more gruffly

"Oh well" sighed the man pocketing his notepad. I suppose the mating ritual of the elusive Spearow will have to be discovered by another Professor.

He smiled down at the two children, "Nice to meet you," he said offering a handshake, "My name is Professor Birch but you can call me the Pokémon Prof."

"Uh. Nice to meet you Professor Birch" said Syr cautiously shaking his hand, "My name's Syr, and this is my good friend Kyr"

Kyr shook Birch's hand before quickly taking it away and brushing his hair back.

Birch nodded and smiled at the two before glancing about, "You're here unsupervised? And where are your pokémon? Do you only have one?"

Kyr and Syr both looked at Birch with confused expressions. When he noticed this he pointed at the ball charm on Syr's necklace. "That pokéball," he motioned, "Are there any pokémon in it?"

Kyr crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Um…what's a pokémon?"

Birch laughed hard and spluttered slightly since he laughed so hard. After a moments laughter he wiped away a tear and looked at Kyr and Syr. Then he noticed their serious faces, he blinked and muttered, "Oh my God, you're serious?"

Kyr nodded.

Birch smiled slightly before suddenly fainting.

After several minutes of shouting at the Professor Syr eventually found a water bottle in the Professor's backpack and she splattered some water over him to wake him up.

After explaining several times that they didn't know what pokémon were Birch finally was able to explain what they were without fainting and having the two kids wake him up again.

"So, these trainers capture pokémon and make them fight?" questioned Syr

"That's right," nodded Birch, "Of course others use them as pets, and me? I study them. They are very interesting creatures. So anyway, where are you two heading?"

"To P…Pallet Town?" said Kyr with a slight uncertainness.

"Oh good!" smiled the Professor, "That's where my new lab is! Here if you wouldn't mind helping me carry some of my equipment I'd gladly show you about the town"

"We'd love to" said Syr cheerfully before Kyr could say anything.

"Great!" smiled Birch, "My equipment is just here", he pointed to a large mount of odd things including camera tripods, test tubes, cameras, and other odd things.

"Why'd you open your big mouth?" hissed Kyr as he was handed a large, heavy, black bag and two tripods.

9


	2. Something's up

They moved along at a slow, trudging pace. Birch now was carrying a cardboard box full of test tubes, a large black sports bag full of various bits of paperwork an on his head was a small umbrella hat, keeping the hot sun of his head.

Syr walked along with a bouncy, cheery walk, carrying only two plastic bags full of Spearow treats and bird food. She also had across her torso a hi-tech video camera which she marvelled at as she watched the various pokémon move across the screen.

Kyr was well behind the pack. Under his arms were two large boxes filled with 'bricks' as Kyr put it. In his hands were two larger heavy black sports bags filled with various books based on pokémon including '_Professor Oak's 50,000 worded Autobiography_'.

_Damn that Syr!_ He thought as his grip began to loosen on the boxes

"Pallet Town!" said Birch as they passed a sign saying '_You are now entering Pallet Town, please enjoy your stay'_. "I'll take you to the lab now you two"

They walked through a small town, occupied by a few amount of houses with little picket fences and lush, fertile gardens. They also passed a shop of which a large amount of kids were all staring through the window at. Syr looked at them curiously as she walked along wondering what they were looking at. They also passed a large building with a giant pokéball (as Birch called it) on its roof.

Noticing the kid's queer expressions at the sight of the building he chuckled and said that it was a Pokémon centre where trainers take their pokémon if they are injured.

Finally after walking up a gravely road they reached a large secluded area with a HUGE building in it.

"Welcome to my lab!" smiled Birch as he opened the door with a free hand.

Kr and Syr walked in and dumped the things by the doorway as they stared in awe about the room.

From floor to ceiling the entire room was full of bookshelves and cases spluttering out book on every subject ranging from _'The Theory of Pokémon'_ to _'Pokémon, the journey of a Lifetime'_. Scattered about were pieces of paper with scribbles covering them. At the end of the room was a large blackboard with complicated equations written on it. In one of the corners of the room there was a computer and an odd machine. A telephone-video link was set up nearby with the phone hanging off the wall. Next to one of the bookcases was a small tank area with a bright light shining into it.

"Er…sorry it's a bit of a mess" apologised the Professor, rubbing the back of his neck.

Syr, who loved books squealed with delight and ran up and down the aisles of bookshelves examining every book that was displayed there. Kyr on the other hand took a more relaxed approach. He placed his hands in his pockets and moved with a bored expression up to the end of the room where the phone was. His mum had taught him how to use a phone and he knew his phone number, he dialled and waited for the response to come through.

"I'm sorry, the phone line you have tried to call seems to be out of service, please try again later" came the robotic voice down the other end.

Kyr grunted with annoyance and place the phone back in its place. He turned about and saw Syr excitedly pulling books down off the bookshelves before spotting the plastic tank and walking over to it with interest.

"What's this?" she asked the professor as she pointed with a free hand that wasn't full of books at the thing inside the tank.

"That?" asked Birch as he began picking up the pieces of reckless paper that was scattered about, "oh, that's a pokémon egg. One of the Jotho professors gave it to me as a birthday gift. I have yet to see what it hatches as"

Syr looked at the egg in wonder and tapped the tank slightly as she stared at it.

Kyr tutted with annoyance at Syr_, Stupid_, he thought, _It's a dumb egg_. Suddenly his thoughts were distracted as he spotted a large poster peeling off the wall on the opposite side of the room. On the poster was a boy, perhaps the age of seventeen with jet black hair. He was wearing a red and white hat and a black tee-shirt with a white and blue jacket over the top. On his shoulder was another pokémon Kyr guessed as he looked at the odd yellow mouse-like thing. The logo on the bottom was printed as 'you can do it too!'.

"Ah!" said Birch, making his way over to Kyr and the poster, "Now that is Ash Ketchum. He used to live around here you know? He started his pokémon journey when he was ten. He defeated the trainers at the Indigo Plateau and became one of the world's few Pokémon Masters at the age of sixteen! Although the publicity finally got to him and in the end he and two of his mates went into hiding. I still receive the odd phone call from them every so often just to check up and things"

Kyr nodded and looked at the poster interestedly, "So…he and his pokémon became very strong?"

"Incredibly, in fact I doubt his pokémon's power has been matched by anyone else. And certainly no-one has been able to defeat the trainers at the Indigo Plateau since he did then…that's over thirty years ago I believe…"

Kyr looked in awe at the boy in the poster; he looked strong and determined but yet happy and proud at the same time. Kyr smirked at the poster and thought, _yeah; I can be like that too…no one'll be able to stop me_

His daydreams were suddenly broken by a loud rumble as a bundle of books cluttered to the floor on top of Syr. Syr looked at the Professor and Kyr apologetically "Sorry" she said, rubbing her head.

Kyr frowned and sighed slightly as he looked to the floor through embarrassment. What caught his eye was one of the books that Syr has dropped. It showed a picture of the same boy that was on the poster, this time giving a thumbs up. Behind him was a girl with a side pony-tail and another boy with brown spiky hair.

Kyr smirked at the picture on the book then looked up at the Professor, "Um…excuse me…?" he said rubbing the back of his neck as he flushed red, "Um…mind if I borrow this?"

"Not at all! Not at all!" laughed Birch as he began collecting some of the books on the floor.

Syr looked up at Kyr with a raised eyebrow, _he never reads! I don't think I've ever seen him read anything other than his comics!_

"What?" growled Kyr noticing Syr staring at him. She shook her head and blushed as she began collecting the books she had dropped.

Several days later and with still no signal from their home Kyr and Syr decided it best to leave the Professor to his studies. He had given each of them a backpack full of food and some money and he even gave them a pokéball each after several LONG explanations about how they work the two kids finally understood and after saying their goodbyes they made their way to the nearest town which was Viridian City according to the Professor.

As they walked along Kyr was in the lead with Syr following behind slightly. She was busy examining the pokéball with interest. Even though the Professor had explained several time to her she still didn't understand how creatures, some the size of a house could fit in a tiny little red and white ball.

Kyr on the other hand was busy musing, looking at nothing and thinking about nothing in particular. He had read the book and several others about Ash Ketchum. About how he started off in the minute town of Pallet and through years of vigorous training and the help of some very close friends became the world's best pokémon master.

"Go rattata go!" shouted a little voice from the clearing ahead.

Syr and Kyr looked at each other curiously and they ran ahead to see what all the commotion was about.

A little youngster, no older than ten wearing shorts, a long billowing tee-shirt and a cap was shouting at a giant purple rat.

Instantly when she spotted the rat Syr squealed and jumped into Kyr's arms shouting "Get it away! Get it away! Its filthy!"

Kyr looked at Syr in his arms as he blushed violently, checking the area about to see if anyone else could possibly see.

The youngster frowned, "Hey you! Don't call my Rattata filthy! Just for that I challenge you to a battle!"

"A battle?" questioned Kyr as he carefully lowered Syr to her feet "what's a battle?"

The youngster laughed, "Hahaha! Don't act dumb! Rattata! Go! We'll show you who's filthy!"

Suddenly the Rattata lunged towards Syr and Kyr with no sense of stopping. Syr screamed and Kyr frowned angrily as the rat opened its jaws as if to bite them.

Kyr, with no idea of what to do raised his foot and kicked the rat hard, causing it to fly through the air and land several meters away.

The youngster screamed, "How dare you hurt my Rattata?! Evil People! Are you from Team Wildfire?!"

"Team what?" asked Syr with a puzzled expression.

"Team Wildfire" retorted the youngster, "You know? The Team that came along a couple of years after Team Rocket disbanded? They like being evil to pokémon?"

Syr and Kyr shrugged, not understanding what the kid was talking about.

Suddenly the boy awoke as if from a daze and shouted "Don't worry Rattata! I'm coming!" as he headed in the general direction that the Rattata was in.

Kyr and Syr looked oddly at the boy before shrugging and continuing to head towards Viridian City, unknowing that two people and a pokémon were watching them nearby.

"I told you that the binoculars are the other way around!" shouted a woman from inside a bush

"Ah. So that's why they're so far away" said a man that was hiding with the woman inside the bush.

"Yes you nitwit!" shouted the woman, punching the man on the head with her fist.

"Hey you gwuys (talks with a lisp)" said a very familiar cat pokémon "You mithsed it…he kicked that Rattata away!"

"So?" said the man and the woman as they stopped fighting

"Grr! Everybody knowth that you shouldn't treat pokémon that way! They obviouthly don't know much about pokémon"

"So?" said the man and woman now kneeling down and facing that cat pokémon as if it was the teacher and they were the students in the class.

"GRRR! You morons! Let's jutht study them more ok?!" he said shouting angrily before stopping and taking deep breaths as his temple began thumping

"Meowth's got way more stressed since he got promoted hasn't he?" whispered the woman.

The man nodded and sighed, "Unfortunately" he muttered as Kyr and Syr disappeared through the trees.

Finally, after getting lost several times and walking about in circles Syr and Kyr had (finally) made their way to Viridian City.

"Why do men never ask for directions?" asked Syr as they began exploring the large city.

"I said shut it!" said Kyr who was in a mood since he lead them to dead ends every time he thought he knew where they were going.

Viridian was much larger than Pallet town. It was full of houses and flats and various amounts of shops for various people (especially pokémon trainers) these included markets, pokémon centres, club houses and factories. They even passed a large build with GYM written in big bold letters on it but outside there was a sign saying '_Visit Viridian's Gym Hotel! The only hotel where you and your pokémon will be treated like masters!_' These Kyr and Syr all passed until they reached a phone booth.

"Still out of service" mutter Kyr placing the phone back on the receiver.

They both sighed and stood outside the phone booth staring up at the sky.

"I miss mum and dad" said Syr sadly

Kyr nodded before quickly shaking his head and saying gruffly, "Heh. I don't I'm glad I got away from mum. Now's my chance to have a real adventure!"

Syr looked at him sadly, "You don't miss your mum at all?"

"Er…I…no not at all!" he shouted angrily as he marched across the street over to a pokémart which he then entered, slamming the door behind him.

Syr sighed and quietly followed him, entering the pokémart, closing the door softly behind her.

The mart was full of various pokémon goodies such as treats and chew toys. Syr glanced over them with little enthusiasm whereas Kyr was more interested in a group of girls chatting away in the corner of the store.

"And so I was like, whatever, and he was like 'yeah right' and then I showed him my Jigglypuff and that made him change his mind!" stated one of the girls while the rest of the group laughed.

The girl then spotted Kyr and smirked at him giving him a wink. Kyr, with surprise glanced about himself to make sue that she was doing it to him. She was. He lent against the shelf with a cool look.

The girl smiled at her girlfriends and made her way over to Kyr and placed one hand on her hip flirtatiously. "So…" she said sexily, "do you have pokémon too…?"

Kyr swallowed and nodded. He knew other girls existed, although he had never seen anymore than Syr. These girls seemed so different, so interesting, so exciting, Syr on the other hand was common and boring. "I'm Kyr" he said coolly, "And I have a pokémon"

"What is it?" said the girl coming towards him, so close now that Kyr could actually feel her legs the came out from a tiny mini-skirt rubbing against his own legs.

Kyr swallowed hard and thought, _Birch never told me what pokémon he gave me_. "It's really cool." He said to her, trying to keep his cool.

The girl smiled and lent against Kyr erotically "I'd love to see it"

Kyr grinned and pulled out his pokéball when suddenly the shop keeper shouted "Oy you! No pokémon in the store! Take it outside!"

With a slight grumble Kyr took the girl (who was now on his arm) and was followed closely by her friends outside. Syr blinked as they left the shop, she walked over to the window and peered out, watching Kyr and the girl flirting with each other. Syr blinked. _He forgot about me that easily? I am still alive you know?_ She sighed and shook he head before making her way outside and watching Kyr and the girls at a distance.

_Right, remember, just how we practiced. I wonder what type of pokémon Birch gave me?_ Kyr held his pokéball out and pressed the little button in the centre of it as a red glowing light appeared out of it and shaped into a…Metapod!

The girls looked unimpressed, "Wow…great pokémon…"

"Wait!" said Kyr panickedly before looking over to Syr, "Syr this is your pokémon! Isn't it? Yeah…come back and give me mine!" he tried to give her a wink. Syr simply stood there with an annoyed expression before sighing and passing him her pokéball.

Again Kyr held his pokéball out and pressed the little button in the centre of it as a red glowing light appeared out of it and shaped into a Zubat.

"Er…" he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "Um…let's see your pokémon"

The girl smirked and tossed a pokéball which released a Jigglypuff. Kyr stared at it wide eyed before his legs began shaking.

"Er…what –is- it? I mean…it…its all pink and…and cute!" he exclaimed

Syr looked at Kyr and smirked; Kyr hated and had an irrational fear of anything that was cute and cuddly. _Serves him right_ she thought as Kyr backed away from the girls and the Jigglypuff.

Syr then sighed, she didn't like being cruel the Kyr, no matter how often he deserved it. Slowly she moved up behind Kyr and clutched him around his stomach from behind, saying in her most girlyish voice "Oh Kyr! Stop being so silly! You need to get ready to take us out on our date!"

Kyr looked at Syr in surprise then turned back to the girls who were already walking away in disgust. Once the girls were far enough away Syr quickly removed her arms from Kyr's torso and smiled pleasantly as she managed to get the Zubat back in the ball.

Kyr on the other hand was unamused he turned to Syr and shouted with anger "Why'd you do that?! I had a perfect come back! You ruin everything! Why don't you just leave me alone?!"

Syr looked at Kyr with a hurt expression as he got the Metapod back in its pokéball and then crossed his arms in annoyance. "I…I was just trying to help" she whispered.

"Well don't next time alright?! This is why I hate you! You ruin everything! Even back home you ruined everything! Just run back home you little-"

Before he had time to finish Syr had slapped him hard on the side of his face. He blinked; she had never slapped him before. They had their usual scuffles back home, but that was just fun and games and it never really hurt, this time she was seriously meaning to hurt him. The pain on his cheek grew worse as a large red mark began to appear upon it.

Kyr, due to his uncontrollable hot temper suddenly lunged forward, scratching Syr on the face, Syr in retaliation bite Kyr's arm back. Before long they were in a BIG fight surrounded by townspeople who were enjoying the entertainment, including a man, a woman and the cat pokémon.

"Yeah go girl go go go!" whispered the woman with excitement as Kyr and Syr continued to fight.

"What?" hissed the man, "That boy has a definite advantage…"

"Will you two paying attenthon?" shouted the Meowth that was on top of the man's head, "We're thupposed to be reporting unusual inthidents back to the boss. And they're fighting like pokémon, that's unusual"

"Meowth, do you mind getting off my head? Its really beginning to get on my nerves" grumbled the man.

The cat kicked him hard in the ear and the man grumbled in pain almost falling over and taking the woman down with hum. The woman growled angrily and held the walkie-talkie up to her mouth and began whispering in it as she and the man (still with the cat on his head) began walking down the road away from the kerfuffle that was continuing in the middle of the street.

Kyr and Syr were still fighting, biting each other's arms and pulling each other's hair. Now Officer Jenny had joined the fray, blowing her whistle and trying to get the two to stop fighting. "Halt! Cease! Desist!" she continued to shout, obviously the two kids and the crowd were paying no attention.

Finally, as she was pushed back (accidentally) by a member of the crowd she was unable to contain her anger and she jumped towards the two squabblers and picked them both up by the scruff of their necks, pulling them apart. "Now," she said taking a deep breath as she dangled Kyr and Syr a few centimetres off the floor.

"She started it!" grumbled Kyr trying to swing his arm over to Syr in a feeble attempt to attack her.

Syr turned her nose up and turned away from Kyr, obvious annoyance and frustration was upon her face.

"I don't care who started it!" shouted the officer as she lowered them to their feet but still effused to let go of their collars, "Now. I'm taking you two to the station to call your parents then we'll have a little talk about this right?"

Kyr and Syr side glanced each other with small frowns before they looked up at the officer with raised eyebrows and sighed, giving two small (especially from Kyr) annoyed nods.

"Right." Said the officer as she took hold of Syr's ear and began trying to grab at Kyr's. She did this authoritatively, before blinking as she tried to grab the area where Kyr's ear should've been. Oddly enough, there was nothing there! She turned about and blinked at him and then suddenly bgan searching through his thick messy hair for his ear.

"OW! Ow! Crazy woman stop it! Ow! What are you doing?!" he shouted trying to get away from the mad police officer.

Officer Jenny continued to search through his hair until she felt something that felt remotely like and ear, she grabbed it and pulled. Kyr screamed out loud with frustration and pain before the officer let go and stepped away cautiously.

"Wh…what are you?" whispered Jenny as she looked at Kyr in horror

Kyr ignored Jenny's look and rubbed the top of his head, "Crazy woman that really hurt! My ear feels all sore now you bitch."

Jenny screamed and ran down the street, followed closely by the crowd of spectators.

11


End file.
